1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic planting machine. More particularly, this invention relates to an automatic planting machine which allows to plant regularly spaced apart plants in rows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machines known in the art only open a furrow and an attendant, on the machine, inserts successively the young plants into the ground within the furrow opened by the machine. Afterwards it becomes necessary through another device, to close the furrow, and add earth around each plant, to maintain it in proper position. The entire operation is tedious, tiresome, and time consuming. As to the uniformity of planting it is far from being acceptable, since it depends in a high degree on the skillfulness of the attendant as far as distance and timing is concerned, and also on the speed with which he is able to withdraw the plants from the cases containing them. A certain percentage of the plants may become damaged during their handling, specially due to fatigue of the attendant and/or sometimes due to a certain lack of enough sense of responsability.